Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a structure and a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
In microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) processing and some semiconductor device processing, through holes and non-through holes are formed in substrates. For example, in a process of manufacturing a liquid ejection head such as an ink jet head, supply openings which are through holes are formed in a substrate made of a material such as silicon. On the substrate, a channel forming member for forming channels and an ejection opening forming member for forming ejection openings are provided as the structure. In some cases, the channel forming member forms the ejection openings. An energy generation element which generates energy for ejecting liquid is provided on the substrate, and the energy is applied to the liquid to eject the liquid from the ejection openings.
A method of manufacturing such a structure is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-227544 in which a photosensitive resin film is attached on a substrate including a fine depressed portion and is exposed and developed to form a structure on the substrate. This method is so-called photolithography.